We live in an information age, wherein information is mostly obtained, processed, stored and communicated in digital data form. Efforts were made to compress data so that storage space and transition time could be saved. Traditional data compressing method generally uses encoding means to obtain digital codes representing various information ordinary in numeric form, word form, images, sounds, etc. separately and/or in combination. With the traditional data compressing methods, the compressed information will be in digital data format, but the data compressing process cannot be repeated. Thus, the traditional data compressing method can only compress the data by limited percentages. This presents problems for current information process, especially information storage and communication process.
The present invention provides a new data compressing and decompressing method and system. The present invention can be used to compressed data repeatedly. Therefore, the compressed data results could be reduced significantly. Thus, the present invention will greatly improve information process, especially in information storage and communication process. For example, video signals and motion pictures contain vast amount of information. As Internet and wireless communication is widely used, the transmission of videos or motion pictures through Internet or wireless network is still limited. This not only impair the development of Internet and wireless network, it also impairs the improvement of the quality of life in our society. Using the method and system of the present invention, the capacity of data (such as videos or motion pictures) transmission through Internet or wireless network can be greatly increased, so that it will greatly increase the development of our society.